Enfermo
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Zack está enfermo. Ray lo cuida.


—Zack... —llamó Ray mientras tenía una cuchara enfrente de él, llena de un líquido trasparente.

Él abrió los ojos, sus pupilas vislumbrándose desorientas, un trapo húmedo sobre su frente viendo a Rachel y luego a la sospechosa cuchara.

—Cof... ¿Qué es eso? —tosiendo.

—Medicina —repuso—Tienes que tomarla.

—No me digas que hacer... Cof... ya lo sé —espetó, mientras débilmente apoyaba los codos en el colchón y abría lo boca para tomar.

—Ugh... ¡Mierda! ¡Es un asco! —repuso haciendo una mueca en señal de repugnancia. Volviendo a toser con más fuerza, al tragar ese liquido.

—¿Es fea?

—¡Es asquerosa!

Zack se irritó al oír su disculpa, más al notar que su cara... su expresión lucia triste como preocupada.

—No voy a morir tan fácilmente. ¡Así que deja de mirarme con esa expresión!

—Tienes mucha fiebre y esa tos —dijo y al segundo Zack comenzó a toser nuevamente— Y no puedo llevarte al hospital.

Con el tema de ser buscados por la policía, ese solo pensamiento ya era muy peligroso

—Si mueres... yo estaré perdida —confesó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de inmediato, pero al segundo se dio cuenta que esa pregunta no valía la pena— Ah... pregunte algo tan tonto, mierda —tosió—Había olvidado que tengo que matarte. Nuestro juramento... no te preocupes no voy a morir por algo como esto.

—No —articuló, suavemente.

—¿Huuh?

—No es por eso...Zack, yo uh... te seré honesta yo...

—¿qué?

Ella no dijo nada.

—Vamos... escúpelo —Él volvió a toser. Zack quería escupir, esa cosa asquerosa que tenía en su garganta.

—Yo... —comenzó nuevamente— No importa.

—¿queeeeee? —tosiendo varias veces— ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

—Lo siento. Se lo que quiero decir, pero en cierto modo se me olvido de mi mente.

"Yo no puedo. Yo no puedo decírselo" "Tenemos un juramento" "Si le digo... si le digo..." "¡Jamás se lo diré!" "No lo puede saber" La mente de Ray desesperadamente decía.

"¿Qué carajo?"

—Voy a traer la sopa... —anunció, la misma que no quiso tomar antes, pero creía que ahora estaba un poco mejor.

Zack, cerró los ojos por un momento, ignorando lo extraño que estaba actuando, aunque ¿Por qué lo cuidaba de esa forma? Desde hace dos días, estaba en ese estado. Y Rachel seguía durmiendo al lado de su cama, como prepararle cosas que su estómago pueda digerir. ¡Mierda! ¡Esta situación se parecía tanto a esa repugnante película!

Él no lo comprendía. No entendía porque se preocupaba tanto por él sino fuera por... En eso, oyó de nuevo su llamado y vio otra cuchara enfrente de él.

—No tienes que hacer esto también, Ray... —dijo— ¿Porque tú estás haciendo todo esto por mí? —preguntó— ¿Es solo porque tengo que matarte?

—Hey, creo que deberías cambiarte la ropa, esta toda traspirada —dejando la sopa sobre la mesita.

—Tienes el habitó de hablar sobre otro tema cuando no quieres responder —tosió (Cof)— Hey deja de jugar al tonto y respóndeme.

La mirada de ella, puesta en él.

—Respóndeme...

La mirada de él, puesta en ella.

—¿Me amas?

¡Bien! cuando esa palabra salió de su boca, supo que estaba delirando, quien estuvo aliviado de saber que su cara ya estaba roja por causa de la fiebre. ¡Película de mierda que no pudo cambiar solo porque el control no encontraba, no llegaba con la guadaña y no tenia ganas levantarse!

A Ray se le dilataron sus pupilas y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

—¿Lo haces? —preguntó. Al carajo, ahora que preguntó quería saber su respuesta. Cualquiera que fuera.

—Yo... —y no pudo continuar ¡Él tenía que matarla! (No podía)

—Sabes que odio las mentiras ¿Cierto?

Ella se quedó un rato pensativa.

—Lo hago... —dijo.

—Y si lo haces... dime porque haces esto. Cuidarme de esa forma, me hace sentir esas famosas piedras en el estómago. (O era porque realmente se sentía descompuesto) (¿Amor?) ¡Seguía maldiciendo el día que se había quedado mirando esa porquería de película romántica!

—¿Piedras?

—Escombros, lo que sea.

—Mariposas... —repuso Ray— Quieres decir...

—¿Mariposas? —repitió extrañado— Eso no tiene ni un puto sentido —y tosió de nuevo gravemente. Haciendo caso omiso, al hecho de que las piedras o los escombros, tampoco tenía mucho sentido. Más que el figurado.

—Umm... Zack —articuló—Puede ser que lo haga —volvió a decir, Ray.

—¿Que mierda haces?

—Amarte —los ojos de Zack brillaron y no solo porque la fiebre los cristalizaba— Creo.

Esa misma última palabra que puso furioso al susodicho.

—¿Como que crees? ¡Y tu jodida seguridad donde quedo!— otra vez, tosía fuertemente (Cof, Cof, Cof)— Yo estoy seguro que te amo, tu también deberías —mirándola a los ojos. Su mirada seria.

A Ray se le habían puesto las mejillas rojas. Zack en cambió comenzó a acercarse a ella con la mirada ida como si la fuera a besar. Pero en el último segundo, corrió su cara y...

Había vomitado.

Se sentía tan mareado, después de hacerlo, que por un momento creyó que estaba vomitando arcoíris, después de todo había estado diciendo algo muy cursi. Y el detestaba lo cursi. (Aunque hubiera sido mejor si arcoíris es lo que hubiera salido de su boca. Mucho mejor)

—Zack...

—Voy a descansar ahora, luego hablamos.

Dándose la vuelta, tapándose con la frazada. Su cara hervía y estaba seguro que esta vez, no solo se trataba de la fiebre. Estaba avergonzado, aun seguía sin poder creer la tranquilidad que emanaba Ray a pesar de lo que había hecho.

—Lo siento —susurró al rato.

Disculpándose por la asquerosa acción que realizo.

—No te preocupes, Zack —la misma que se estaba limpiando el hombro con un trapo.

Por esa razón, había engendrado deseos de morir... justo como Ray. ¡Qué irónico! ¡Pero, mierda! ¡Le había vomitado! ¡Puag!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Como detestaba estar enfermo!_


End file.
